


Dining Out for One

by Onewholewriter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onewholewriter/pseuds/Onewholewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This oneshot was inspired by an “Imagine your OTP” where someone gave me a prompt in the form of “Imagine one of your OTP being mugged and attacked and dying in the other’s arms”. Forgive me for it being super shitty but this is the first oneshot I’ve written in bloody ages and is the first Frerard thing I’ve ever written as well so yeah, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining Out for One

“C’mon you slow fuck, hurry up would ya?” Frank called back to Gerard who was lagging behind as per usual. It was a muggy hot summer night and although it was nearly midnight the sky was still illuminated by the last of the day’s light and a few scattered street lamps that flickered as if they were about to die out imminently. They were walking back from the small Italian restaurant in town after their usual bi-monthly date night. It had been Gerard’s idea to have the date nights as a way to keep the romance alive and “not let their relationship lose it’s spark” because their work was so time consuming with Gerard working all hours on his comics and Frank working as hard as he could at getting his band as much publicity as he could to make it big. Gerard always worried about things that didn’t need worrying over and though some people might’ve found it annoying, Frank found it endearing to have a boyfriend who worried about burglars and murderers coming after them at night. Besides, it gave Frank the opportunity to be he knight in shining armour every now and then, albeit a very short, very hyperactive knight covered in tattoos and more likely to be found in jeans and a t-shirt than a full suit of armour. In he beginning Frank was adverse to the idea, arguing that their relationship was perfectly fine as it was and they didn’t need the date nights But it didn’t take Gerard long to ware him down and persuade him into at least trying it. All in all though he was very glad he tried it because it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as he imagined it would be and after one and a half years of it, he still almost always got laid afterwards so was a complete win/win situation he thought. Tonight was different though. He was eager to get back to their tiny apartment for something much better than sex. Over the last few months, Frank had finally started plucking up the courage to finally ask Gerard to marry him. They’ d been together for 3 long blissful years, 2 months and 4 days today and he was finally going to ask the man he loved more than anything else on the world to marry him. He had it all planned out. While he and Gerard were out on their date that night, Mikey, Gerard’s brother and Frank’s best friend and band mate, would go into heir apartment and set everything up by lighting the candles Frank had ended up spending most of the day dotting around the living room to provide the best romantic atmosphere possible for that night and putting the music on that had been scrutinized over for several hours also with Frank trying to find the perfect song. Reluctantly, he also agreed to leaving down the fire escape as soon as they arrived at the apartment so as to avoid the risk of fire as well as awkwardness. It was private, just the way Gerard liked things and the plan was flawless which left Frank positively buzzing at the thought of it happening tonight. Waiting patiently for Gerard to catch up, he linked arms with him and pulled him close, “I love you, Gee, more than you could ever know,” Frank said with a small, almost sheepish grin, his metallic lip ring twinkling in the amber street lights. Gerard kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered back against his skin, “I know, Frankie. I love you even more than that.” Frank could’ve sworn his voice sounded slightly slurred but he couldn’t quite tell completely. They walked down the street, the odd car passing them every so often as they wandered slowly down the pavement, singing and dancing around, Frank completely drunk on life and Gerard most likely drunk on red wine after all. They danced their way down the street for a little while longer before a young man wearing a grey hoodie appeared out of an alley way onto the side walk. The pair knocked into him, backing up a little as they did so to move out of his way. The young man looked no older than about 20 Frank thought as he looked him over in the dim glow of the street lamp. “Sorry man, didn’t see ya there,” Frank said, arm hooked around Gerard’s still, Gerard remaining quiet. “You better watch where you’re going next time, faggot,” the mystery man said, staring Frank dead in the eyes, apparently disgusted by the public display of affection they were sharing. Scowling at the guy, Frank holds Gerard just a little bit tighter almost protectively, “Hey look, we said we’re sorry you homophobic asshole now why don’t you just crawl back into the hidey-hole you came out of and leave us to it huh?” he asked, arching a brow and and motioning to the alley he appeared from. Gerard was getting worried, tugging anxiously at Frank’s sleeve and silently urging him not to piss the guy off. Too late. “Fuck you!” he hissed, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, not breaking the eye contact he had with Frank. He stepped forward and held a grabby hand out towards Frank, “Gimme your wallet and maybe then I’ll leave you two faggots to it, how ‘bout that?” Swallowing thickly as he looked the guy over, he was frozen in place but not as scared as he thought he probably should be. “C’mon, hand it over!” The man’s hand came out of his hoodie pocket, gripping a gleaming silver blade now and still staring at Frank with an almost psychotic look in his eye. Frank didn’t move, simply holding Gerard’s arm as tight as he could. After a few seconds had passed and Frank still hadn’t moved at all, the man took this a refusal and grimaced, “FUCKING HAND IT OVER NOW!” Gerard had finally gotten a grip on the situation and hurriedly fumbled around in his pocket to get his own wallet out. He held it out, his hands trembling violently as he did so. “Not you princess,” was all he said as he stepped closer to Frank, not even so much as looking a Gerard or the wallet being offered to him. Frank finally managed to speak up at long last though saying, “I don’t have my wallet,” he stuttered out the truth, hoping the guy would accept it and leave. Instead, he slowly moved the blade forward, resting it heavily at the centre of his chest where the ribs meet. “Don’t believe you. Hand it the fuck over or I’ll be forced to do something I don’t wanna do.” Clearly though, he did want to. Frank kept calm and carefully patted himself down, showing that he had nothing of value on him at all. “See? Nothing.” Frank said, his voice wavering as he continued trying to keep as calm as he could. The man merely grunted, apparently accepting that he didn’t have a wallet on him and retracted the blade. Frank was about to breathe a heavy sigh of relief when the man proceeded to plunge the blade into the centre of his chest exactly where it had been aimed just a few seconds earlier. The man let out a small chuckle before grabbing the wallet from Gerard’s hand and running off in the opposite direction leaving Frank slumped up against Gerard who had promptly gone to the aid of his boyfriend, unable to care less about the wallet. Wide-eyed and spitting up blood from the internal bleed, Frank couldn’t breathe properly, his chest rising and falling so fast it scared him. The wound in his chest was burning like a red hot poker was branding every vital organ in his body. He dropped to the floor, Gerard joining him and cushioning his fall by catching him before he hit the concrete completely. He propped him up and resting him onto his lap carefully. A random passer-by ran over to see what was going on and was already calling an ambulance as Gerard tried to remember everything he’d ever learned about stabbings from various TV shows. “Put pressure on the wound, don’t lose too much blood,” he muttered to himself as he pressed his hand over the wound. Frank’s breathing was frantic and his mouth was filling up with blood again but he still tried to talk as calmly as he could manage given the situation, “G-Gee I love you s-so much.” He reached up and his shaking hand cupped Gerard’s pale white cheek, his thumb tracing gently over his lower lip. “I’ll always love you, n-no matter w-what.” He said, taking his time to get the words out as clearly as he could. Gerard shook his head, tears rolling over his cheeks and landing on Frank’s chest. The wound was pumping out more blood than before, staining his shirt and soaking into the waistband of his jeans. “You can’t go dying on me now, fucker, I still haven’t gotten you down that aisle yet, you’ve got to make it,” he said, sobbing uncontrollably and feeling utterly useless as he watched Frank, the only thing he was living for, slip away before his very eyes. Frank spat out another gob of blood as he tried to keep his breathing paced without much luck. He was losing his grip on reality and losing even more blood by the second and he was so unbelievably scared. The brave face he had on purely for Gerard’s sake was fading away and tears started streaming down his own face, “I’m s-sorry Gee, please f-forgive me?” He was getting colder, his eyelids were getting heavier and he was becoming so tired that he thought he was going to fall asleep any second but he knew that if he did, the chances of waking up ever again were practically non existent. “Frank, please stay awake, I need you to stay awake, stay with me please, I-I need you,” Gerard begged, still pressing hard on the wound and trying to keep Frank conscious. Unable to so much as reply, he tried to at least keep his eyes open but it was proving impossible and soon they were shut, falling asleep, slipping away and leaving Gerard behind. As his laboured breathing finally stopped and the tears in his eyes had stopped gathering, threatening to spill down over his face, Gerard sobbed harder, choking on groans as he took his hand of the bloodied wound. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s cold, limp body, holding him close a small part of him hoping that he could warm his icy body back to life. Burying his face in the crook of his neck, he rocked back and forth slowly, holding his small body in his arms and whispering, “You can’t leave yet, I need you. Please wake up Frankie, please just let this be a joke.” A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, the blue and red flashing lights burning into the shadows cast over the side walk. Gerard didn’t even notice them arrive, he was too busy wishing he was the one lying dead on the floor instead of Frank. He’d give anything to switch places and know Frank wasn’t dead. The man that had become his life support, the man that had saved him from the very brink of ending it all was gone and now there was absolutely nothing stopping him from going into free-fall. The paramedics asked him to move away but before he did so, he kissed Frank on the top of the head and whispered, “I love you Frankie, I’ll see you soon okay? Just wait for me please, I won’t be long.”


End file.
